VESZTEGZÁR
by HeavenInHell
Summary: A 2014-es Hermione Granger kihívásra írt történet. Charlie Weasley a Szent Mungóba szállítja öccsét, George-ot, akit szörnyű üstbaleset ért. Mindeközben a kórházban furcsa járvány tör ki, megfertőzve szinte mindenkit, így Hermionére, az ügyeletes gyógyítóra, és Charlie-ra vár, hogy felgöngyölítsék az ügyet...
1. 1 Rész

VESZTEGZÁR

_"__Ha felidézzük, hogy mindnyájan őrültek vagyunk, az összes rejtély eltűnik, és az élet dolgai magyarázatot lelnek."_

_Mark Twain_

A Sors istennője néha különös játékot játszik, s olyan embereket sodor egymás útjába, akik máskülönben talán soha nem találkoztak volna. Teszi mindezt oly módon, hogy furábbnál furább események árját zúdítja kiszemelt áldozatai nyakába. Ám a Sors nem szereti, ha útjait vagy szándékát megkérdőjelezik, így bölcsen tartózkodnék attól, hogy felvessem a kérdést, hogy került az egyébként is valószínűtlen páros egyenletébe egy eltévedt légy, vagy egy agyon dédelgetett borsószem. Rejtélyes dolgok ezek bizony, s a nyomukban járva egészen képtelen eseményeknek válhatunk tanúivá.

Történetünk a hírhedten ködös Angliában veszi kezdetét, mely ezen a nevezetes nyáron különös hőhullámtól szenvedett. A nap mely örökre megváltoztatta főhősnőnk életét, épp úgy indult, mint bármely közönséges nap. Sem baljós előérzet nem gyötörte, sem pedig különös bizsergést nem érzett, amikor néhány óra alvás után a Szent Mungó személyzet számára fenntartott pihenőszobájában ébredt. Azaz egyfajta bizsergés mégis csak úrrá lett rajta, amely hamarosan mardosó éhséggé fajult, így hát nagyot sóhajtva a kórház kantinja felé vette útját, miközben igyekezett kisimítani gyűrött, citruszöld talárját. Az ilyesfajta erőfeszítések azonban gyakorta hiába valók, így nem meglepő, hogy igyekezete alig járt eredménnyel, s végül egy szemernyivel sem festett jobban, mikor a konyhán dolgozó házimanóktól megrendelte a kávéból és pirítósból álló, szerény reggelijét. Azonban hagyjuk most Hermionét magára, fogyassza el békében ezt a néhány morzsát, s térjünk vissza a hőséghez, mely akár jelentőséggel is bírhat történetünk szempontjából.

London belvárosába kalauzolnak el minket az események, ahol már kora reggel szinte forrt az aszfalt. Olyannyira, hogy már a galambok sem szívesen szálltak alá a poros járdákra, hogy élelem után kutassanak. Tikkadtan üldögéltek a villanypóznák tetején, vagy igyekeztek meghúzódni az épületek kiszögellései által nyújtott árnyékban, s valósággal dülöngéltek a szomjúságtól. A város tisztes polgárai ezzel azonban igen kevéssé törődtek, mint ahogy a két különös öltözetű fiatalember sem keltette fel figyelmüket, akik az Oxford Streetről nyíló egyik kis utcában tűntek fel – mondhatnánk a semmiből -, s útjukat egyenesen a Purgall&Mettel Ltd. régóta üresen tátongó üzlethelyisége felé vették, mely a kirakatban díszelgő felirat szerint felújítás alatt állt. Ám a jóravaló polgárok, védjeggyé vált ballonkabátjaikat kánikula ruhára cserélve, nem tekintve sem jobbra, sem balra, sietős léptekkel tartottak úticéljuk felé. Ki a földalatti aluljárójában, ki az üzletekben vagy irodaházakban keresett menedéket a perzselő nap elől. Pedig ha csak egy perce megálltak volna, hogy egy pillantást vessenek az elhagyott üzlet kirakatára, igen csak szokatlan dolognak lehettek volna tanúi. Mindannyian jól tudjuk azonban, hogy a muglik nem látnak a szemüktől, s ha valami csodálatos véletlen folytán érzékelnék a valóságot, gyakran szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyják azt. Makacs tudatlanságukkal szerencsére nem kell megküzdenünk, hiszen aki számunkra érdekes, az nem más, mint a két rejtélyes fiatalember, akik bár teljesen egyszerű, hétköznapi öltözéket viseltek, mégis – egy éles szemű megfigyelő számára teljesen nyilvánvaló módon – csakis varázslók lehettek. Példának okáért itt van mindjárt az, ahogy a kirakatban árválkodó, roskatag próbababához beszéltek fojtott hangon. Természetesen ez önmagában még nem lenne teljesen szokatlan, hiszen rengeteg futóbolond mászkál manapság az utcákon. Az viszont, hogy a kirakati baba apró fejbólintással nyugtázta a hallottakat, majd ujjait mozdítva befelé invitálta a különös látogatókat, már mindenkinek elegendő bizonyítékul kell, hogy szolgáljon. S ha a mélyen tisztelt Olvasó a leírtakból azt gondolná, hogy a két ifjú a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotály becses és nagy múltú intézményét készült meglátogatni, hát jó nyomon jár.

Az ispotály előcsarnoka meglepő módon szinte kongott az ürességtől. Csak néhány mindenórás kismama és egy növendék hegyi troll üldögélt a falak mentén elhelyezett székekben, s pilledten legyezgették magukat a Szombati Boszorkány több éves kiadványaival. A varázslótársadalom nagyja olyannyira kimerülhetett a melegtől, hogy nem volt erejük megbetegedni sem, vagy mostanra úgy kidőltek, hogy szinte ájultan feküdtek a kórtermekben.

Akárhogyan is, amikor Charlie Weasley a recepcióhoz támogatta kelekótya öccsét, George-ot – mert bizony ők ketten voltak a rejtélyes látogatók –, a csarnok kísérteties csendjét csak a kismamák suttogó pletykálása törte meg, a pult mögött ülő középkorú boszorkány pedig unottan bámult a semmibe, s közben szórakozottan igazgatta hetyke kis fityuláját. A két vörös hajú varázsló érkezése látszólag fel sem tűnt neki, ami felettébb furcsa, tekintve, hogy egyikükről cafatokban lógott a ruha, testét és arcát pedig véres kelések borították. Egy ilyen felettébb drámai belépőt nem könnyű figyelmen kívül hagyni, főként, ha az egy kórházban történik. Az asszony azonban továbbra is elnézett mellettük, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Elnézést, hölgyem… - lépett közelebb az idősebb Weasley testvér, és meglengette a kezét az asszony szeme előtt. A névtáblája szerint Dyllis névre hallgató asszonyság ekkor végül kegyeskedett ráemelni tekintetét, melyben meglepő módon nem kis felháborodás tükröződött. Charlie Weasley azonban ezt vagy nem érzékelte, vagy nem érdekelte, mert sietősen folytatta a mondandóját. – Kérem, az öcsém súlyosan megsérült. Felrobbant az üstje, miközben… - hadarta volna, ám a boszorkány ingerülten félbeszakította a szóáradatot.

- Sorszám?

Charlie egy pillanatig meghökkenten bámult az asszonyra, aki hanyagul egy, a pult mellett álló masinára mutatott. A groteszk gépezet, melyből középtájon egy elsárgult pergamentekercs kandikált ki, sárga fénnyel villogott, és halkan pittyegett.

- Asszonyom – felelte jóravaló varázslónk kissé tanácstalanul -, az égvilágon senki nem áll a sorban. Miért pazarolnám az időt sorszám húzásra, mikor az öcsém súlyosan megsérült…

A teremben szinte egy pillanat alatt lehűlt a levegő. A kismamák sustorgása azonnal félbeszakadt, sőt hirtelen még legyezni is elfelejtették magukat, így bizton vonhatjuk le a következtetést, hogy még soha senki nem mert ellentmondani a gonosz recepciós boszorkánynak. A ránézésre tizenévei végén járó troll egy bamba kacajt hallatott, s önkéntelenül is előrehajolt a székben, hogy jobban lássa a soron következő verbális kivégzést.

Amikor Charlie Weasley később visszagondolt a történtekre, bizonyos volt abban, hogy röpke néhány percre az idő lelassult körülötte, érzékei pedig hirtelen meglepően élessé váltak. Hiszen mi mással magyarázhatta volna, hogy tisztán látta, amint egy légy, amely eddig halkan zümmögve körözött a helyiségben, most leszállt a pultra, s már a "tenyerét" dörzsölgette a kitörni készülő vihar láttán.

Ezzel egy időben recepciósunk arca megmerevedett, és elsápadt, majd lassan vörösödni kezdett a visszatartott lélegzet hatására. Ifjú varázslónk ekkor önkéntelenül is hátrált egy lépést, mert végül felismerte, hogy itt bizony egy sárkánnyal akadt dolga.

- Hát mindjárt mondok magának egy pofont, hogy a durrfarkú szurcsók szeressen magába párzás idején! – zengte a boszorkány, s rikácsoló hangját különös ütemben visszhangozta az előcsarnok. - Mert olyat még nem láttunk, hogy George Weasley súlyosan megsérült volna, ugyebár? Húzzon. Egy. Sorszámoooooot!

Az artikulátlan üvöltés okozta légörvény könnyedén sodorta el a szemtelen legyet a pultról, aki mostanra természetesen súlyosan megbánta korábbi kíváncsiságát, s egyúttal megfogadta, hogy a jövőben semmi szín alatt nem merészkedik a pult közelébe. Mindeközben a bamba troll térdeit csapkodva röhögött, a kismamák pedig szaporán kapkodták a levegőt.

Szegény Charlie Weasley, megadva magát az elkerülhetetlennek, odatámogatta sebesült testvérét a pittyegő masinához, majd néhány gombnyomás után visszatért a recepciós pulthoz, immár egy rendkívül fontos és jelentőségteljes sorszám birtokában, hogy így tegye boldoggá a kegyetlen kórházi bürokratát.

- Kilencvenötös! – rikácsolta az asszonyság, miközben tenyerével a pulton álló csengőre tenyerelt.

- Itt van, kilencvenötös! Tessék! Most boldog? – dobta Charlie a pultra a sorszámot nagy dérrel-dúrral, mire a recepciós felhúzta az orrát.

- Ami engem boldoggá tenne, Mr. Weasley, az egy dupla kókusz-gin koktél lenne, kis rózsaszín napernyővel és citromkarikával, valahol egy távoli szigeten!

Dyllis e végszóval megragadta a pulton álló csengőt, és a még mindig jól szórakozó troll fejéhez vágta. A trollt, akinek – a rend kedvéért most már elárulhatom – Horbanduk volt a becsületes neve, mérhetetlenül meglepte a váratlan inzultus. Egy ideig sértődötten meredt az egyenlőtlen csatába küldött tárgyra, mely ormótlan lábai előtt landolt a földön, majd felkapta azt, s kolbász vastagságú ujjai között lassan és kéjesen elmorzsolta. A kórházi csengő így hát igen rövidke karriert futott be, béke poraira.

Charlie Weasley, aki ekkorra megelégelte ezt a nevetséges herce-hurcát, kihasználva, hogy Dyllis figyelme elterelődött egy pillanatra, nyakon ragadta kedves testvérét, s a varázsbaleseti osztály felé kezdte el terelgetni.

- A folyosó végén balra! – kiáltott utána a recepciós hirtelen jött segítőkészséggel.

A vörös hajú varázsló erre csak halkan felmordult, s képzeletben már éppen kedvenc Magyar Mennydörgőjének tálalta fel a boszorkányt. Figyelme azonban hamarosan öccsére irányult, aki eddig ugyan szótlanul és engedelmesen tántorgott mellette, csak időnként hallatva valami nyöszörgésfélét, most azonban halkan motyogni kezdett.

- Hermi… - nyögte rekedten, ám hangja krákogásba fulladt.

- Mindjárt, mindjárt öcskös! Ne aggódj, egy-kettőre rendbe hoznak majd – nyugtatta bátyja.

Ha tudta volna, hogy ígérete nem hogy nem válik valóra, de valójában élete leghosszabb rémálma vár rá, Charlie Weasley talán letámasztotta volna öccsét egy sarokba, és sorsára hagyva őt, messzire menekült volna. De talán mégsem. Elvégre a második legidősebb Weasley testvért nem úgy ismerjük, mint aki megijed a saját árnyékától is. Szerencsére azonban sejtése sem lehetett a közeljövő eseményeiről, így boldog tudatlanságban vonszolhatta szerencsétlen öccsét a fogadópulthoz.

- Oh, Magasságos Merlin! - kezdett jajveszékelni láttukra a pult mögött ülő csinos, fiatal nővér, akinek egyértelműen több empátia szorult a kisujjába, mint főcsarnokbéli kolléganőjének egész testébe, a gyógytalpú cipőjétől kezdve a keményített kis fityulájáig bezárólag. – Máris kerítek egy gyógyítót! Kérem foglaljanak helyet! – lihegte kipirulva, s ruháját igazgatva, sietősen pattant fel a székéből.

- Értékelném, ha az a máris rendkívül hamar lenne. Mint látja az öcsém állapota meglehetősen válságos, s a recepciósuk nem átallott feltartóztatni bennünket. Mondhatnám, hogy valami nem stimmel az elméjével, de azt talán már a tiszteletlenséggel lenne határos – felelte Charlie rá nem jellemző szarkazmussal, miközben öccsét a fal mellett rendezetlenül álló, rozzant székek egyikéhez támogatta. Megjegyzése láthatóan elterelte a nővér figyelmét az előtte álló feladatról.

- A recepciós? – kérdezett vissza megtorpanva. – Platina szőke, Rita Vitrol frizura és vastagon felkent ciklámen színű rúzs?

- Valami olyasmi – nézett rá a vörös hajú varázsló, aki véletlenül túl nagy lendülettel támasztotta öccsét a falnak, mire annak feje nagyot koppant. – Bocsi, öcsi! – mondta sajnálkozva, és szelíden meglapogatta George vérző fejét. – Eggyel több vagy kevesebb már nem számít, gondolom – tette hozzá motyogva, majd összeszűkült szemmel a mögötte sopánkodó nővérhez fordult, aki most hirtelen kuncogásban tört ki.

- Óh, hát az nem a recepciós volt, hanem Dyllis a Dilis, a zárt osztályról! Valaha nővérként dolgozott, de egy őrjöngő beteg úgy megátkozta, hogy azóta sem jött rendbe a feje szegénynek. Néha kiszökik az előcsarnokba recepcióst játszani – tájékoztatta derűs hangon.

- Úgy? – kérdezett vissza Charlie, akinek türelme már igen csak fogytán volt, habár ez csak abból látszott, hogy a mellkasára tetovált, és félig nyitott ingén át kikandikáló Magyar Mennydörgő idegesen rángatózni kezdett. – És meg tudná magyarázni, hogy miért csellenghet felügyelet nélkül a kórházban egy Taigetosz szökevény? – A nővérke egy pillanatig döbbenten meredt a jóképű varázslóra, majd megvonta a vállát.

- Dillys olyan, mint a kezes bárány. A kutyának sem ártana.

Jóképű varázslónknak – és vélhetőleg a előcsarnok hegyi trolljának is – más volt erről a véleménye, de nem sietett megosztani azt, mivel ennél sokkal sürgősebb problémával kellett megbirkóznia. Ugyanis George, aki nem bírta tovább a hosszas várakoztatást, hirtelen nyugtalan motyogásba kezdett.

- Hermi... – dadogta zaklatottan – Hermione. Szép-szépséges kis Hermionét a...karom.

A segítőkész nővér, aki meglepő módon ezidáig még semmiben sem segített, az alig kivehető motyogás hallatán jobban szemügyre vette a pácienst, majd kezeit tördelve ismét jajveszékelni kezdett.

- Merlin bozontos szakállára! Már megint George Weasley, már megint George Weasley! – sápítozta, miközben minden további magyarázatot mellőzve, sebes léptekkel eltűnt egy ajtó mögött.

Charlie Weasley, aki a romániai sárkányrezervátumban betöltött fontos állása miatt csak igen ritkán, legfeljebb évente egyszer tudott családlátogatásra időt szánni, értelemszerűen nem sokat tudott öccse viselt dolgairól. Ha az álrecepciós megjegyzése eddig nem is ütött volna szöget a fejében, a kedves nővér szavait már igazán nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül. Összeszűkült szemmel méregette öccsét, azt találgatva, hogy vajon milyen gyakran lehet látogatója e nemes intézménynek, miközben az újfent nyöszörögni kezdett.

- Nyugi Georgie, mindjárt itt lesz a gyógyító! Egyet se aggódj, egy pillanat alatt helyre kalapálnak majd! – hajtogatta, miközben azon imádkozott, hogy így is legyen.

Abban a pillanatban, mint a hurrikán, gyűrött citruszöld talárban és madárfészekhez hasonlatos frizurával viharzott be maga a válasz kimondatlan imáira.

- George Weasley, Merlinre mondom! Már harmadszor a hónapban! Neked már sosem nő be a fejed lágya?! – harsogta szigorúan nem más, mint hősnőnk, Hermione Granger.

S mélyen tisztelt Olvasóm, itt lelhetjük fel a Sors kezének legelső nyomát. Charlie Weasley és Hermione Granger ugyanis ezt megelőzően kereken hét évig színét se látták egymásnak, s talán egy egész hosszú, és békés életet leélhettek volna egymás nélkül, ha az égiek másként nem gondolják. Az, hogy az idősebb Weasley testvérnek épp akkor kellett öccse üzletében levizitelnie, mikor az úgy döntött, hogy a szokásoknak fittyet hányva kora hajnali tűzijátékot rendez a raktárhelyiségben, saját magát alkalmazva röppentyűként, még akár a véletlenek játéka is lehetne, de az, hogy a sárkányok párzási időszakának kellős közepén fent említett Weasley testvér otthon henyélt a családjánál, az már igazán különösnek mondható.

Jelen szituációban Hermione eltitkolta e váratlan találkozással kapcsolatos meglepetését, sőt mi több, még ellenérzéseit is hajlandó volt időlegesen félretenni. Talán meglepően hangzik, de bizony Hermione Granger már kerek hét, szép éve neheztelt Charlie Weasley-re, bár saját magának sem vallotta be szívesen. Hiszen érzelmei alaposabb felülvizsgálata után hamar kiderülhetett volna, hogy hosszanti és széltében tartó titkos duzzogásának oka igencsak gyermeteg. Történetünk hamarosan elérkezik arra a pontra, ahol e rejtélyes ellenszenvre fény derül, azonban itt az ideje, hogy valaki végre gondoskodjon George-ról is, aki még mindig az ingatag széken ájuldozott, vérző, nedvedző kelésekkel borítva.

Hermione megjelenésével a dolgok hipp-hopp a megfelelő mederbe terelődtek. Póruljárt, csínytevő varázslónkat hamarjában pálcavégre kapta Brock Brecknock, az ügyeletes gyógyítóinas, aki egészen addig valamilyen megfoghatatlan oknál fogva a fogadópult alatt rejtőzködött. E furcsaság talán magyarázatot adhat a segítőkész nővérke korábbi, kipirult arcára, ám még mielőtt bárki is komolyabban belegondolhatott e két dolog kapcsolatába, Mr. Brecknock, korábbi abszurd viselkedését ellensúlyozandó, hatékony gyorsasággal az egyes vizsgálóba lebegtette a sebesültet, s miután gyengéden a vizsgáló asztalra helyezte azt, egy gyors pálcamozdulattal meg is szabadította ruházatának rongydarabokká vedlett maradványaitól.

Miközben Hermione megtisztította, és különböző főzetekkel kezelte a kelések többségét, Charlie aggódva figyelte a ténykedését, de mozdulatainak szakszerűsége hamar meggyőzte arról, hogy kelekótya öccse a lehető legjobb kezekbe került. Gyógyítás közben a lány kérdések tucatjával árasztotta el. Így aztán kiderült, hogy George egész éjjel fent volt és különböző bájitalokat kotyvasztott kétes hírnevű termékeihez, és vélhetőleg túlságosan is kifárasztotta magát. Mindenesetre, mikor Charlie nyitás előtt fél órával odaért, hogy ígéretéhez híven kisegítse öccsét aznap, az már ájultan feküdt a felrobbant üstök tartalmának egyvelegében. Sárkányszelídítőnknek szerencsére volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy egy fiolányit magával hozzon a vétkes kutyulmányból, amit a lány a gyógyító inassal azonnal el is küldetett a laborba analizálásra.

- És Brock – szólt Hermione a gyógyítóinas után, aki korábbi baklövése után még mindig hatékony módban üzemelt -, visszafelé legyen kedves, és készítsen elő egy ágyat a hármas kórteremben Mr. Weasley-nek. – Brecknock szó nélkül fejet hajtott, mintegy jelezve, hogy megértette az utasítást, és azonnal távozott.

A szörnyű kelések, így megtisztítva, elkezdtek begyógyulni, s néhány perc múltán már korántsem festettek olyan ijesztően. Minden egészen simán ment addig, míg Hermione nem kezdte el George fejsebeit vizsgálgatni, mert ekkor az váratlanul kapálózni és hadakozni kezdett.

- Nem, neeeeem! Hagyjál! Bántja a szememet ez a zöld! – nyöszörögte elhaló hangon.

- Ugyan, George! Ne gyerekeskedj! – csattant fel Hermione, miközben igyekezett visszanyomni a vizsgálóasztalra minden kalamajkák okozóját. - Nem az én talárom színe bántja a szemedet, hanem az a három üstnyi kotyvalék, ami az arcodba robbant!

Az ifjú Weasley-t azonban ez az érvelés nem győzte meg, mert további hadakozása során sikeresen állcsúcson vágta bátyját, aki lovagiasan a lány segítségére sietve, szintén igyekezett meggyőzni az öccsét, hogy engedje magát megvizsgálni. Egy hosszas és eredménytelen vitát követően Hermione megelégelve a dolgot, kompromisszumot ajánlott.

- Rendben, George, kössünk üzletet! Én leveszem a gyógyítói talárt, te pedig szépen hagyod magad megvizsgálni, rendben? – kérdezte, mire a két anyai pofonra rég megérett bajkeverő csak meggyötörten bólogatott.

Charlie, csak azért, hogy bizonyosak lehessenek a kedvező végkimenetelben, szolgálatkészen leszorította öccse karjait, figyelmen kívül hagyva annak heves tiltakozását. Hermione ezalatt pedig kibújt a citruszöld talárból, közszemlére téve ezzel egy mélyen dekoltált, szorosan testhez simuló kis ruhát.

- Ejha! – füttyentett fel a sárkányszelídítő önkéntelenül is. – Minden kórházi alkalmazott ilyen hacukát visel ezalatt az undok uniformis alatt? – emelgette a szemöldökét sokat sejtetően, mire a lány zavartan elpirult, és látszólag minden figyelmét George fejsérüléseinek szentelte.

- Nem volt időm átöltözni, mielőtt elkezdtem az ügyeletet – motyogta zavartan az orra alatt, s pálcájával bonyolult mozdulatsorokat hajtott végre, hogy kiderítse, milyen mélyek a sérülések.

- Szép dekoltázs, Hörmi-dörmi! – rötyögött bambán a robbanás hatásaitól szenvedő betegünk, aki éppen lélegzetvételnyi közelségből csodálta az említett testrészt.

- Most aztán már elég legyen! – szólt rá a lány fenyegető hangon. – Ha nem viselkedsz, úgy hajítalak ki innen, hogy a lábad sem éri a földet! Az sem érdekel, ha a maradék agyad is szép lassan elmorzsálódik, és a verebek fogják felcsipegetni! Értve vagyok? – osztotta ki katonásan az ifjú és neveletlen beteget, és legszívesebben tarkón csapta volna egy ágytállal. Szerencsétlenségére azonban a már amúgy is szignifikáns fejsérülés lehetetlenné tette az ilyesfajta megtorlást.

- El kell ismerned Granger, hogy az öcsémnek igaza van – ugratta a lányt Charlie, aki testhelyzetéből adódóan szintén közvetlen közelből csodálhatta meg hősnőnk szóban forgó bájait. – Hogy tudná egy egészséges férfi figyelmen kívül hagyni, ha valaki egy ilyen felszereltséggel az arcába nyomakodik? – tette hozzá közönséges bájjal.

Hermione komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy kapaszkodót keres Charlie mélyvörös fürtjeiben, majd az arcát hirtelen a térdébe rántva teszi helyre a férfi gondolatmenetét, de az ötletet hamarosan elvetette, mint olyat, ami nem igazán illik egy tiszteletre méltó gyógyítóhoz. Így figyelmen kívül hagyva a már-már rossz ízlés határát súroló megjegyzéseket, folytatta a vizsgálódást.

- Hányat mutatok? – kérdezte George-tól, miután felmutatta két ujját.

- Huszonhármat – vihogott az válaszképpen. – Nem, nem! Nyolc és felet! Vagy nem! Nem! Tudom már! Háromezer-ötmillió-hatszázkettőt!

- Úgy tűnik, a probléma komolyabb, mint először sejtettem – sóhajtott fel a lány meggyötörten, majd felegyenesedve diszkréten félrevonta az idősebb Weasley testvért.

- Azt mondod, hogy szerelmi bájitalt készített, valamint öt perces agyzsugorítót, és a harmadik üst tartalma ismeretlen? – kérdezte fojtott hangon, pusztán megerősítve a korábban hallottakat, mire Charlie szótlanul bólintott.

- Tudnom kell, hogy vajon melyik szerelmi bájital keveredett össze az agyzsugorítóval. Az, amelyik a Pink Parfé parfümkollekció alapanyaga, vagy az, amelyikkel a Szexi Csokoládét fűszerezi?

- Fogalmam sincs – rázta meg a fejét tanácstalanul a férfi. – Tegnap este csak annyit említett, hogy agyzsugorítót kell készítenie és szerelmi bájitalt. Miért olyan fontos ez? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Azért, mert ha Merlin ne adja, a Pink Parféhoz szükséges izlandi ibolya magja összekeveredik a az árnikafűvel, amit emlékeim szerint George az agyzsugorítóhoz használ, akkor az a hatását könnyen állandósíthatja. Magad is láthatod, legalább egy óra eltelt, mióta rátaláltál. Látsz a józanodásra utaló jeleket?

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy a kisöcsém örökre félkegyelmű maradhat? – kérdezte Charlie elhűlve, mire Hermione kelletlenül bólintott.

- Nem hiszem, hogy bárki is észre fogja venni a különbséget – jegyezte meg ezután szárazon, miközben fél szemét George-on tartotta, aki éppen boldogan játszott a saját ujjaival. – Amint meglesz a laboreredmény, összehívok egy konzíliumot, de félek, ezúttal a testvéred nem fogja olyan könnyedén megúszni.

Charlie-t a hallottak természetesen alaposan felzaklatták. Saját magát is okolta a történtekért, hiszen ha előző éjjel nem akarta volna kihasználni a kínálkozó kis szőkével járó előnyöket, akkor az éjszakát az öccse üzletében tölthette volna, és ez az egész talán meg sem történik. Más részről pedig, mi az hogy ezúttal?

- Mondd, Hermione, mégis hányszor járt itt George a közelmúltban? Hogy lehet, hogy ilyen alaposan ismered minden termékének az összetevőjét?

- Nos, az elmúlt fél évben úgy hetente egyszer biztosan ellátjuk kisebb-nagyobb sérülésekkel. Az eljárási szabályzat alapján minden alkalommal ki kell kérdeznem a történtekről, így apránként megismertem az összes alapanyagot, amit használ. Úgy tűnik, hogy Fred halála óta fokozatosan egyre vakmerőbbé vált. Mivel egyedül vezeti az üzletet, nincs senki, aki visszafogja, de igazán rossz csak az elmúlt hat hónapban lett a helyzet. Fogalmam sincs, mi ütött belé, és azt hiszem a családotok semmit sem sejt a dologból. Az engedélye nélkül nem értesíthetünk senkit, amíg nincs közvetlen életveszélyben.

Hermione lassan visszasétált a vizsgálóasztalon az ujjait még mindig boldogan tekergető beteghez, és fölé hajolva így szólt:

- George, muszáj ellátnom a sérüléseket a fejeden. Egy kicsit kellemetlen lesz, de Charlie itt marad veled, és fogja a kezed. Rendben?

Charlie meg sem várva öccse beleegyezését, szintén a vizsgálóasztalhoz lépett, megragadta annak egyik kezét, és halkan beszélni kellett hozzá. Hermione épp a férfi homlokán található mély sebet igyekezett összeforrasztani, mikor nyílt a vizsgáló szoba ajtaja, s Brecknock gyógyítóinas lépett be, a Roxfort igazgatónőjét támogatva.

- Granger főgyógyító – szólította meg tiszteletteljesen a lányt -, sajnálom, hogy meg kell zavarnom, de McGalagony professzor rosszul lett a hőségtől, és Madam Pomfrey éppen nyári szabadságát tölti, ezért Bimba professzor egyenesen ide hozta, és követeli, hogy Ön kezelje. Az előzetes vizsgálatok alapján úgy vélem, hogy egy egyszerű hőguta lesz.

- Rendben – bólintott Hermione, hátra sem nézve -, mindjárt végzek itt, és máris megvizsgálom, McGalagony professzor – szólt hátra a válla felett, egy röpke mosolyt küldve egykori mentorának.

Brecknock kényelembe helyezte az idős hölgyet, majd elsietett, hogy egy másik kórteremben ágyat biztosítson az újabb érkezőnek, és lehetőség szerint néhány szót váltson a csinos nővérkével, majd begyűjtse a laborból a korábban kért vizsgálat eredményét. Hermione kedvelte a gyógyítóinast, és szeretett vele együtt dolgozni, mivel többnyire gyors volt és hatékony, valamint önálló munkavégzésre képes, ami ritka kincsnek minősült. Egyetlen gyengéjét, a csinos, fiatal nővérkéket ezért aztán legtöbbször elnézte neki.

Miközben a Roxfort igazgatónője elhalóan pihegett a másik vizsgálóasztalon, addig George sebei végre begyógyultak, s a kapott bájitaloktól láthatóan erőre is kapott, így aztán a lányt meg sem lepte, amikor széles jókedvében elkurjantotta magát.

- Minerva, drága! Minnie!

Az már sokkal inkább meglepte, mikor a férfi szabad keze hirtelen kivillant a korábban ráterített lepedő alól, és mire reagálhatott volna, George már félig körbetekerte egy rózsaszín ragasztószalaggal, majd villámsebességgel áthúzta ugyanezt a ragasztószalagot Charlie felsőtestén, ezen a módon szorosan összekötve kettejüket a saját teste felett.

Míg bátyja elképedve tátongott, addig Hermione dühödten fújtatott, mint egy felzaklatott kiscica.

- Nem hiszem el, George! Honnan az ördögből került hozzád az a Magifix? Hiszen Brock teljesen meztelenre vetkőztetett. Hol rejtegetted? Te láttad hol rejtegette, Charlie? – fordult végül sorstársához, mivel az ifjabb Weasley csak önfeledten kacarászott. – Azonnal engedj el! – követelte dühödten, de az figyelemre sem méltatta a lány óhaját. Viszont végre megnyilatkozott, ami azt jelentette, hogy mostanra legalább az erejét visszanyerte, ha az eszét nem is.

- Egy öröm volt, drága Hermione, de igazán. A dekoltázsod mondhatnám továbbra is kellemes, de most már valóban mennem kell. – Azzal fültövön nyalta az elképedt lányt, majd szájon csókolta a bátyját, végül pedig addig izgett-mozgott, míg valahogy kicsúszott kettejük alól.

- Minerva, kérem, hívjon segítséget – kiabálta frusztrált főhősnőnk, de semmit nem tehetett az ellen, ami következett.

A Roxfort tiszteletreméltó igazgatónője ugyanis nagy nehezen felült, hogy megtudja mi a csetepaté oka, s szükség esetén valóban segítségért kiáltson, ám ekkor látóterét kitöltötte a zavarba ejtően meztelen George Weasley, majdhogynem ájulásra késztetve ezzel a szigorú, ámde szende matrónát.

- Minnie, drága, drága Minnie-kém! – nevetett teli szájjal a Weasley-k fekete báránya. – Mennyire hiányoztál nekem! Gyere meséld el, mi történt veled, mióta utoljára láttalak! – harsogta kezét az idős hölgy vállára téve.

- Mr. Weasley – felelte McGalagony professzor csodálatra méltó önuralommal -, kérem tartózkodjon a személyemmel való fizikális érintkezéstől, és az Isten szerelmére, takarja el magát, ha kérhetném!

- Egyet se félj, Minnie-kém! – folytatta a vörös hajú ifjú, mintha mi sem történt volna, majd lehajolt, és arcon nyalta az idős hölgyet, mire az veszettül prüszkölni kezdett. A dühtől, vagy az undortól, ezt már sosem tudjuk meg.

- Elgurult a borsóm – jelentette be váratlanul a meztelen szökevény, majd elkezdett ide-oda sasszézni a két vizsgálóasztal között. – Elgurult. Hol van, hol lehet az én kis Warwickom? Elgurult, bizony – folytatta sírós hangon.

- George, öcskös! – próbálta a bátyja megragadni a lehetőséget. – Ha elengedsz, adok neked egy másik borsót – mosolygott rá biztatóan.

- Nem kell! – sikított az felháborodottan. – Nekem csakis Warwick kell!

George egy ideig üveges tekintettel meredt maga elé, majd némi hangulatmódosulás után meztelen boldogságban keringőzött fel s alá a szobában, miközben Minerva McGalagony roskatagon kókadozott, Hermione és Charlie pedig teli torokból kiabált segítségért.

- Hagyd abba, nincs semmi értelme – szólalt meg végül Hermione rekedten. – Most jutott eszembe, hogy a kórtermekre hangtompító bűbájt szórtak, hogy semmi ne zavarja a betegek ellátását.

- Csodás – morogta Charlie – de legalább megvan a reményünk, hogy az a Brecknock inas hamarosan visszatér, különben itt ragadtunk ki tudja mennyi időre, és már zsibbad a lábam.

- Nekem mondod? – nyafogott a lány. – Rettenetesen fáj a derekam ebben a kitekert pozícióban.

Ebben a pillanatban George-ra rátörhetett az isteni megvilágosodás, mivel rájött, hogy áldozatait igen nagy kényelmetlenségnek tette ki. Egy ideig szemlélte a párocskát, akik a vizsgálóasztal két oldalán álltak, az asztal fölött szorosan összekötözött felső testtel, majd úgy döntött, hogy átrendezi a látképet. Az asztalhoz sétálva megragadta a lány lábait, akit az újabb támadás azonnali sikoltozásra késztetett, majd egy lendülettel az asztalra emelte, így az már teljes testével a multifunkciós kórházi bútordarabon hevert. Ugyanezt megismételte bátyjával a másik oldalon, majd elégedetten dörzsölgette a kezét. Minerva McGalagony, aki időközben kissé magához tért, szintén odasétált az asztalhoz, s a legnagyobb lelki nyugalommal szemlélte az ifjú varázsló ténykedését.

- Minerva, kérem, értesítse a nővért a pultnál! – könyörgött Hermione egykori professzorának. – George nagyon beteg, nem engedhetem, hogy csak úgy itt hagyja a kórházat.

- Csitt, drágaságom, vagy kénytelen leszek beragasztani a száját is! – felelete az igazgatónő szigorú hangon, majd nehézkesen lehajolt, és felvette a földről a lány korábban levetett, gyűrött citruszöld talárját. A ruhadarabot pedig ezek után George kezébe nyomta.

- Vedd ezt fel! A citruszöld kihozza a szemed színét – közölte, mintha ez lenne a világon a legegyértelműbb dolog. Néhány perc múltán a különös kettős elhagyta a kórtermet, pedig mind Charlie, mind Hermione mindent megtettek azért, hogy valahogy maradásra bírják őket. A lányt leginkább Minerva viselkedése lepte meg, de a kép, ahogy George mezítláb, citruszöld talárban vigyorog rá, kezében az ő és Charlie pálcájával, amit ügyesen elkobzott tőlük, talán örökre az emlékezetébe véste magát.

- Szóval, Granger – szólalt meg Charlie csevegő hangnemben, miután a folyosóról beszűrődő hangok a semmibe fakultak. – Gyógyító, hm? Főgyógyító méghozzá...

- Komolyan, Weasley? Most komolyan? – csattant fel a lány, aki eddig behunyt szemmel a zen légzést gyakorolta. – Itt fekszünk egy kihalt kórteremben, ahová a következő fél órában valószínűleg a kutya sem fog betévedni. Össze vagyunk tekercselve ezzel a rózsaszín ragaccsal, zsibbad a karom, viszket az orrom, és ami téged látszólag mélyen leköt, az a karrierem?! – sikította a férfi arcába.

Hermione nevetségesen hatástalan kirohanása előbb szapora pislogásra késztette ifjú és pimasz varázslónkat, majd hirtelen derült mosolyt csalt az arcára.

- Őszintén sajnálom, hogy kellemetlennek találod a szituációt, miután megvallom, hogy én magam nem sok okot látok a panaszra. Az öcsém elég jól van ahhoz, hogy újabb csínytevésbe bocsátkozzon, míg én itt heverek összezárva egy csinos lánnyal, aki épp a megfelelő helyeken dörgölődzik hozzám, de a viszkető orrodon talán segíthetek – mondta a hangjában bujkáló mosollyal, majd egészségesen csillogó, fehér fogait váratlanul a lány orrába mélyesztette.

- Áuuu! Ezt miért kellett? Habókos Weasley, neked is elgurult a borsód? – méltatlankodott a lány könnyes szemmel.

- Fogadok, hogy már nem viszket – jegyezte meg Charlie közönyös hangon. – Amit nem vártam viszont, hogy az irányomban való rajongásod mostanra így megkopott,s a közelségem ekkora problémát okoz, de ez esetben természetesen máris intézkedem – tette hozzá indokolatlan önbizalommal.

- Először is – vett Hermione egy mély levegőt -, sosem rajongtam érted Charlie Weasley, te öntelt, arrogáns, felfuvalkodott, utolsó seggfej sárkánypásztor! – fújtatott dühösen. – Másodszor pedig, mégis hogy gondoltad a szabadítási akciót?

- Először is, Granger – dorgálta a férfi higgadtan, miközben kék szemeinek csillogása elárulta, hogy rendkívül jól szórakozik -, javaslom, hogy most ki a szádat, mielőtt legközelebb meglátogatod édesanyádat. Másodszor, valószínűleg nem telik sok időbe elszakítani a kötelékeinket, tekintve, hogy ez csak Magifix. Ha egy sárkányt meg tudok fékezni, akkor ez sem jelenthet nagyobb problémát.

- Ha! Hahaha... – Hermione hátravetett fejjel, egy jóízűen sátáni kacajt eresztet ki a torkán, ám a lendülettől egyszerűen átbillent a keskeny, kórházi vizsgálóasztal peremén, így a színpadias megnyilvánulása egy hangos puffanással végződött, ahogy a kőpadlón landolt szorosan Charlie Weasley alatt.

- Kösz, Granger, de tényleg! – nyögte a férfi, aki igyekezett végtagjait úgy elrendezni, hogy testtájaik a lehető legkevésbé érintkezzenek. – Értékelném, ha a jövőben nélkülem gyakorolnád az ejtőernyő nélküli becsapódást!

- Ahhhahaha! Nahát, hogy te milyen eredetien humoros vagy! – vágott vissza Hermione tettetett kedvességgel. – Látom, sokat tanultál a mugli román lányoktól, akiknek az évek során bebazsalyogtad magad a bugyijába – tette hozzá epésen. – Egyébként ha nem tűnt volna fel, én szenvedtem a nagyobb ütést, mivel én landoltam alul! – üvöltötte egyenesen Charlie arcába.

- Csakis magadnak köszönheted! – morgott a vörös hajú varázsló, akinek e témában bizony vitathatatlanul igaza volt. – És mellékesen megjegyzem, hogy fogalmam sincs, milyen lányokról beszélsz, de ha ennyire égtél a vágytól, hogy alám kerülj, igazán, csak szólnod kellett volna – tett egy félreérthetetlen csípőmozdulatot.

- Csirkefogó! – sikította a lány magából kikelve. – Azonnal szállj le rólam, te öntelt, arrogáns...

- Felfuvalkodott seggfej, bla-bla! Már hallottam mind – vágott közbe a vörös hajú férfi szikrázó szemekkel. – Mi történt az elragadóan eredeti szarkazmusoddal, Granger? Kigyógyítottak belőle a kollégáid? Nekem ebből elég. Már itt sem vagyok! – közölte ismét a korábbi indokolatlanul határtalan önbizalommal, majd erőlködve nekifeszült a kötelékeiknek.

Egy idő után azonban zavartan elpirult, s igyekezett elfordítani a fejét, hogy ne kelljen a lány szemébe néznie. Hermione nem volt épp kegyes hangulatban, s természetesen nem hagyhatta szó nélkül a varázsló hirtelen elcsendesedését.

- Na mi az? A hatalmas, erős és izmos sárkánypásztor máris feladja? – turbékolta megtévesztően édes hangon. – Az mégsem lehet, hogy az a semmi kis Magifix erősebb, mint egy Magyar Mennydörgő? TE ÜTŐDÖTT! Ez RÓZSASZÍN Magifix – rikoltotta Charlie fülébe. – Weasley fejlesztés; soha nem szakítod el – fejezte be egy önelégült mosollyal.

- Ah – felelte a férfi csodálatra méltóan közömbös arccal, miközben legbelül patakokban ömlött a vér halálra sebzett büszkeségéből – Akkor térjünk át a "B" tervre. Van egy bicska a bal farzsebemben, és még mielőtt kioktatnál – hűtötte le a lányt, aki már nagy levegőt vett, hogy újabb tirádába fogjon – ez viszi a sárkánybőrt is. Egy próbát gondolom, hogy megér.

- Felőlem aztán, de akkor mire vársz még? – vetette oda duzzogva Hermione, aki láthatóan rossz néven vette, hogy Charlie félkézzel leszerelte az újabb leckéztetést.

- Nem férek hozzá, mivel egyik karomat sem tudom mozdítani – magyarázta türelmesen -, de ha Miss Mindentudó hajlandó lenne megmozdítani a kezét. Azt, amivel éppen az ágyékomat markolássza...

- Micsoda? Kikérem magamnak...nem vagyok Miss Mindentudó, és...és egyáltalán nem markolászlak, mert ha így lenne, akkor már üvöltenél a fájdalomtól!

Hermione kezének földrajzi paramétereit tekintve ugyan megállapíthatjuk, hogy az valóban eltért egy fél fokkal délre Charlie mellső domborzatától, de abbeli igyekezetében, hogy fent említett, szorult helyzetben lévő kezet kiszabadítsa, mintegy véletlenül feltérképezte a számára még fehér foltnak számító vidéket. A férfi ugyan továbbra sem bánta a lány szoros közelségét – még ha száját legszívesebben be is tapasztotta volna -, testének szolgálatkész reakciója azonban mégis pirulásra késztette, amit hősnőnk természetesen nem bírt ki élcelődés nélkül.

- Ugyan, Charlie! Szükségtelen zavarba jönnöd! Ez a férfitest természetes reakciója, amit az ingerlés gyakorta kivált, függetlenül az ingerlést kiváltó személytől. Ne feledd, hogy egy gyógyítóval van dolgod. Hidd el, láttam már ilyet – szónokolta tettetett hangon, miközben alig bírta visszatartani a nevetést.

- Azt erősen kétlem – tért hirtelen vissza Charlie korábbi, pimaszul öntelt énje, ami gyorsan el is párolgott, ahogy Hermione tovább folytatta a ficergést.

- Elég! Elég! Hagyd abba! Csak ne mozogj!

- Ne gyerekeskedj nekem! Már csak néhány centi, mindjárt elérem a zsebedet! A lány igyekezetében, hogy közelebb kerüljön az áhított bicskához, egyik lábát átvetette a férfi combján, és még közelebb préselte magát hozzá.

- Ne mozdulj, vagy olyat teszek... – felelte az fogcsikorgatva. Gyöngyöző homlokát a lány homlokának támasztva igyekezett lehűteni a testében tomboló lelkesedést.

- Ahogy óhajtod! Óriásbébi! – dünnyögte a lány duzzogva, de egy jó ideig még levegőt is alig mert venni. – Akkor most mi legyen? – kérdezte csevegő hangon néhány perccel később, mikor Charlie feszült testtartása kissé felengedett, ám annak kétségbeesett tekintetéből egyértelművé vált, hogy a "B" tervet is ki kell vetniük az ablakon. Egy ideig mindketten gondterhelt arccal töprengtek. Charlie azon, hogy a Szent Mungó mikor avanzsált át teljes mértékben a mentálisan sérültek intézetévé, Hermione pedig azon, hogy mikor tér már vissza a gyógyítóinas, hiszen a szituációjuk meglehetősen kompromittáló volt számára. A töprengés gyümölcsözőnek bizonyult, legalábbis ami a hősnőnket illeti.

- Ó, hogy a Merlinbe nem gondoltam erre korábban! – csapott volna a homlokára, de a keze éppen félúton volt Charlie hátsó zsebe felé. – Sükebóka! – rikoltott hirtelen akkorát, hogy a férfi önkéntelenül is összerezzent a dobhártyáját ért támadástól.

- Minek neveztél egész pontosan? – meredt fenyegetően a lányra, de szinte azonnal fel is adta, mivel ilyen távolságból biztos kancsalságot okozott volna a művelet.

- Fogd be, Weasley! Nem hozzád beszélek – intette le Hermione. – Süke! Bóka! – folytatta tovább kitartóan.

Charlie Weasley-re ekkor lecsapott a realitás, s homloka gyöngyözni kezdett a gondolatra, hogy ott fekszik szorosan összekötözve egy nővel, akinek láthatóan elment a józan esze. Tekintve, hogy az elmúlt fél órában nem érkezett felmentősereg, hogy megfossza őket béklyóiktól, valószínűleg a kutya sem hiányolta őket, ráadásul még a gyógyítóinas is nyomtalanul eltűnt. Az egyetlen megoldásnak az tűnt, ha valahogy kijutnak a vizsgálóból.

- Mi lenne, ha – kezdte óvatosan, már előre félve a lány reakciójától, ám mondandóját két különös külsővel megáldott házimanó szakította félbe, akik ebben a pillanatban hangos pukkanással érkeztek a helyszínre.

- Süke! Bóka! – kiáltott fel Hermione megkönnyebbülten, s szemei egészen benedvesedtek az örömtől.

- Óh, a Granger főgyógyító Miss! – mekegte az egyik manó, aki kis kackiás bajuszából és a királyi palotaőrség egyenruhájára hasonlító piros zubbonyából ítélve a férfiúi nem jeles képviselője lehetett. – Milyen természetű a gyógyítói probléma? – kérdezte komolyan, szakszerűen.

- Nagyon-nagyon rossz természetű, Bóka, köszönöm kedves kérdésed – felelte Hermione a legtermészetesebb hangon. – Igen kínos, de arra kell kérjelek, hogy szabadíts meg eme gonosz kötelékektől, melyek fogva tartják személyemet.

A furcsa kis manó egy félőrült mosolyt villantott társa irányába, aki soha meg nem szűnő imádattal meredt rá. Ez valószínűleg azért lehetett, mert az általa viselt arannyal szőtt száriból és a fejére biggyesztett piros pöttyös Minnie egér fülekből ítélve, egy lány manó volt.

- Na, hát nehéz elhinni, hogy szabadulni akar a nagyságos Miss Főgranger, amikor ilyen különös módon mórikálja magát, aztán hozzátapad itt mindenféle jött-ment varázslóhoz...

- Na de most aztán már! – mordult fel Charlie Weasley, híres béketűréséből kifogyva. A két kis manó azonban nem igazán zavartatta magát.

- Én kiszabadítom szívesen, azon már ne múljon, de jól gondolja meg a nagysád! Hát mikor volt szerencséje egy ilyen szép, izmos példányhoz. Ezzel aztán összeüthetne egy féltucat erős, egészséges kis varázslót.

- Bóka! Mit mondtam neked? A szerelmi életem nem publikus. Azonnal szabadíts ki! – követelte dühösen a lány, mire a házimanó csak megvonta a vállát, jelezve, hogy neki aztán tényleg mindegy. Egy csettintéssel eltüntette a szorult páros köré vont rózsaszín Magifixet, mire azok nagy nehezen feltápászkodtak a földről, hogy megmozgassák elgémberedett végtagjaikat.

- VESZTEGZÁR! VESZTEGZÁR! VESZTEGZÁR! Mindenki őrizze meg a nyugalmát! Kérjük a pácienseket, hogy maradjanak a számukra kijelölt területen! – harsogta szinte abban a pillanatban egy automata fakó, női hangon. A szavak visszapattantak az eddig csendes folyosók falairól, ijesztő visszhangot keltve ezzel. A hirtelen élesen felvisító sziréna szinte megrázta a kórház épületét.

- Mégis mi folyik itt? – Hermione, kezét a fülére tapasztva, igyekezte túlharsogni a vészriadót.

- Mi? – kérdezett vissza Bóka méla tekintettel. – Ja, hogy ez? – mutatott bizonytalanul körbe, mintha a kellemetlen hang forrását próbálta volna behatárolni. Hát kitört valamilyen nyavalya, ami megrágja a varázslónépség agyát – közölte olyan hangon, mintha teljesen hétköznapi dologról lenne szó.

Charlie és Hermione, megfeledkezve korábbi gyermeteg civódásukról, most kétségbeesetten néztek össze.

- Miféle nyavalyáról hablatyolsz itt nekem, Bóka?

- Hát azt én meg honnan tudhatnám, méltóságos főkisasszony? Én meg az én kis Sükém csak ilyen egyszeri népek vagyunk. Nem tudnánk a furunkulust sem megkülönböztetni a himlőtől. Na, de ha mást nem kíván a nagysád, akkor engedelmével mi most vissza is térnénk a konyhára, mivel ma sült bab lesz vacsorára, aztán még sok konzervdobozt kell addig kinyitogálni. – Azzal a hetyke házimanó megpödörte a kackiás kis bajuszát, Minnie egér fülön ragadta kedvesét, s már csak hűlt helyüket volt.

Hermione ekkor a vizsgálóasztalra rogyva hangos zokogásban tört ki, amivel nem is okozhatott volna nagyobb döbbenetet ifjú sárkányszelídítőnknek. A vörös hajú varázsló óvatosan megérintette a lány vállát, hogy megtudakolja, minek köszönhető e váratlan összeomlás, az alig hallható motyogás azonban felfedte a fátylat e rejtélyről.

- Sült bab, már megint sült bab! Már harmadik napja csak sült bab. Én ezt nem bírom tovább! Lemondok, felmondok, kilépek!

Charlie ekkor úgy érezte, itt az ideje kézbe venni a dolgokat, méghozzá szó szerint. A karjainál fogva megragadta a lányt, és felrántotta az asztalról, majd alaposan megrázta.

- Hé, Granger, szedd össze magad! Nem éppen a legalkalmasabb pillanatot választottad. Az öcsémnek agyzsugora van, ha elfelejtetted volna. Ki tudja, hol van éppen, és mit művel. Lehet, hogy valahol már az épület falait bontja, vagy rég kiszökött, és a muglikat riogatja valahol. Ha jobban belegondolok, még alsónadrág sincsen rajta – fejezte be összevont szemöldökkel, mire Hermione – sült bab ide vagy oda - teli torokból kacarászni kezdett.

- George Weasley a mugliknak mutogatja a himbi-limbijét! Erre befizetnék!

- Nem sejtettem, hogy ilyen nagy érdeklődést fogsz mutatni George... hogy is fogalmaztál, himbi-limbije iránt. – Charlie homlokán egyre csak mélyültek a ráncok.

Az öccse sosem említette, hogy bármi is lett volna közte és a lány között, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem így van. Hermione Granger nem éppen az a személy volt, akit szívesen látott volna viszont a sógornőjeként.


	2. 2 Rész

2. RÉSZ

Charlie megjegyzése a lányt mély pirulásra késztette, aki zavarában megfeledkezett a megtorlásról, és ehelyett inkább megkomolyodva az ajtó felé indult, varázslónk pedig nagyvonalú győztesként szótlanul követte. A folyosó minden irányból kihaltnak tűnt, és a rendszeres időközönként felvisító szirénától, valamint a monoton hangon elhadart figyelmeztetéstől eltekintve egy hang sem hallatszott, amiből arra következtettek, hogy senki nincs éppen a közelben. Először az előcsarnok felé indultak, remélve, hogy a recepciós – mármint a valódi – elégséges információval rendelkezik a történtekkel kapcsolatban, ám az eléjük táruló látvány kétséget sem hagyott afelől afelől, hogy a helyzet igen komoly.

Dyllis - orra hegyén egy hatalmas léggyel - éppen bécsi keringőt járt az ormótlan hegyi trollal, aki jobbára csak ügyetlenül ide-oda rángatta a zártosztály jeles lakóját. Mindeközben három kismama összekapaszkodva dúdolta nekik a Carmen című opera nyitányát, az időközben előkerült valódi recepciós, Doris Grimbald pedig kétségbeesetten igyekezett magukhoz téríteni őket. Állapotukra való tekintettel azonban varázslatot nem alkalmazhatott, a szelíd rábeszélés viszont tökéletesen hatástalannak bizonyult. Az esetleges katasztrófát elkerülendő, Charlie és Hermione majdhogynem laposkúszásban közelítette meg Dorist. Megjelenésük még így is kisebb kalamajkát okozott, mivel az addig Dyllis orrán üldögélő légy hirtelen zavart repkedésbe kezdett, ami viszont alaposan felzaklatta a mentálhigiénés problémákkal küszködő pácienst. A három kismama és a hegyi troll erre hessegető mozdulatokkal igyekezték elűzni a betolakodókat, akiknek eszük ágában sem volt távozni. Szerencsére, a légy hamarosan megnyugodott, és visszatelepedett Dyllis orrára, amikor is mindenki azonnal visszatért korábbi tevékenységéhez. Így hőseink is válthattak végre néhány szót a recepcióssal, aki azonban nem bizonyult nagy segítségnek.

- Minden a laborban kezdődött – rejtélyeskedett Doris Grimbald. – De már késő! Túl késő! – tette hozzá vészjósló hangon, és nyomott egy fricskát a lány orrára.

Charlie és Hermione olyan gyorsan hátrált ki az előcsarnokból, amennyire az emberileg lehetséges volt, és mit volt mit tenni alapon, szótlan egyetértésben a második emeleten található labort vették célba. Már meglehetősen közel jártak a célhoz, mikor a lány váratlanul megtorpant a folyosó közepén, és álmatag tekintettel meredt a férfire.

- Mi van? – nézett körbe az gyanakodva. – Miért bámulsz ilyen furcsán? Leettem magam? Vagy végre-valahára kinőtt a második fejem? – kérdezte, mire a lány csak egy titokzatos mosolyt küldött felé, és közben furcsán hunyorgott, amitől valahogy úgy festett, mint egy bandzsa Mona Lisa.

- Mondtam már – búgta erotikusan elmélyített hangon, miközben lassan közelebb lépett a vörös hajú varázslóhoz -, hogy mennyire imádom a szikrázóan kék szemedet? Hogy milyen mérhetetlenül felbújtja a vágyaimat a csodálatosan izmos mellkasod?

Lassan és érzékien végigsimította a férfi arcát, majd ajkait az ajkára tapasztva szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Sárkányszelídítőnk egója ettől hirtelen olyan nagyra nőtt, hogy egyből betöltötte a teljes agytérfogatát, kiszorítva onnan minden épkézláb gondolatot. Ha nem így történik, akkor biztosan felfigyelt volna a lány különös viselkedésére. Ehelyett inkább irgalmatlanul kiélvezte a helyzetet.

- Ha! – kiáltott fel diadalittasan, miután alaposan kifulladva elválltak egymástól. – Mindig is tudtam, hogy odavagy értem! Tudtam, hogy nem tudsz nekem ellenállni! Kár, hogy hét évet kellett várnom, hogy újból megcsókolj.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem vagyok oda érted, Weasley! – fújt a lány, és úgy rázta meg magát, mintha valamilyen álomból ébredt volna. – Különben is, mit értesz azalatt, hogy újra, hm? – vágta csípőre a kezét.

- Ugyan már, kár tagadni! – szította tovább a tüzet Charlie. – Már hét évvel ezelőtt is csorgattad utánam a nyálad, és azon a nyáron igenis megcsókoltál, méghozzá az elutazásom előtti éjszakán. Ne merészeld letagadni!

- Milyen mérhetetlenül érdekes, hogy én teljesen másként emlékszem! – vágott vissza Hermione. – Javíts ki, ha tévedek, de szerintem inkább te voltál az, aki folyton utánam koslatott, de sajnos letelt a nyár, mire összeszedted a bátorságod, és végre megcsókoltál. Másnap reggelre pedig nyomtalanul eltűntél, és azóta sem hallottam felőled.

- Aha! Szóval igenis akartad, hogy megcsókoljalak! – szűrte le a lány mondandójából Charlie a számára egyetlen fontos dolgot.

- Nem is! – vágta rá az durcásan.

- De igen! – erősködött Charlie.

- Kapd be a somfát, Weasley! – közölte a lány fennhéjázva, majd eltrappolt a lift irányába.

- Az helyesen "kapd be a fasomot" – kiáltott utána a sárkányszelídítő nevetve, majd zsebre tett kézzel, jókedvűen fütyörészve, Hermione nyomába szegődött.

Miközben a kihalt folyosón a liftre vártak, a lány hidegen bámult maga elé, és úgy tett, mintha a férfi nem is létezne. Bármennyire igyekezett is az a látóterébe kerülni, konokul újból és újból hátat fordított neki. A haragtartás azonban nem volt könnyű úgy, hogy a huncutul kacsingató Magyar Mennydörgő folyton magára vonta a figyelmét.

- Szóval, Granger – szólította meg Charlie végül, hogy megpróbálja oldani a feszültséget -, mi a helyzet azzal a két házimanóval, Simivel és Brekivel?

- Süke és Bóka! – javította ki Hermione türelmetlenül, miközben makacsul a földet bámulta. – Az egyiknek tüzes piszkavasat nyomott a fülébe a gazdája, a másikat pedig félholtra csépelte egy öntöttvas serpenyővel. Végül mindkettőt kidobta az utcára.

- Vajszívű Főgranger Miss pedig otthont adott nekik az ispotály konyháján, ha jól sejtem – vigyorgott Charlie. Szeméből meleg szikrák pattantak, melyeknek tüze átmelegítette a lány testét.

- Valahogy úgy – felelte egyszerűen, s hirtelen minden korábbi sérelmét feledve, visszamosolygott a férfire.

A kellemes és valószínűleg rövid életű tűzszünetet megzavarta, hogy a liftből néhány kórházi pizsamát viselő páciens tántorgott elő, akik egyből rávetették magukat a párosra, és mindent elkövettek annak érdekében, hogy legalább egyiküket arcon csókolják. A támadás elől sikerült a liftbe menekülniük, ami kimondottan bravúros tettnek minősült, tekintve, hogy jelenleg egyiküknél sem volt varázspálca.

A helyzet sajnos a második emeleten sem mutatkozott jobbnak, mint az előcsarnokban. Legalább egy tucatnyi beteg kerengett a folyosón, mint megannyi holdkóros. Néhány kórterembe be lehetett látni a nyitva felejtett ajtón keresztül, így aztán a saját szemükkel láthatták, hogy az ott tartózkodók sem voltak jobb állapotban. Volt, aki fejen állva próbálta megnyalni a nagy lábujját. Mások az egymásra tornyozott ágytálak tetején álldogálva tartottak szónoklatot különböző, létfontosságú témákban, úgymint a doxy tojások rothasztásának legjobb módja, vagy a burgonyagumó keresztezése az ajtófélfával. Néhány vicsort és vigyort leszámítva, Hermionét és Charlie-t többnyire figyelemre sem méltatták a különös transzba esett varázslók és boszorkányok. Áthaladva közöttük mégis úgy érezték magukat, mintha most zuhantak volna bele a nyúlüregbe.

A lány az egyik kórteremben felfedezett a betegek között egy boszorkányt, akit korábban ő maga kezelt, s aki most az egyik ágyon kuporgott állig betakarózva, és rettegve bámulta az őrült sokaságot.

- Mavis, tudja mi történt itt? – szólította meg Hermione az idős asszonyt szelíden.

- Ker-kerge béka meg-megnyalta a nyulacska fülecskéjét – dadogta a hölgy kitágult szemmel. – Ne csókoljon meg senkit, drága! – mutatott reszketeg, madárcsontú ujjaival az őrület szélén álló emberekre. – Hogy az a tesztrál ganajos... – a jóságos, tündér keresztanya külsejű hölgy még időben a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy megállítsa a hozzá méltatlan durva beszédet, és könnybe lábadt szemmel segélykérően nézett a lányra, majd hirtelen hevesen mutogatni kezdett. – Ne engedje! Ne engedje! – ismételgette feldúltan.

Hermione a háta mögé tekintve látta, hogy Charlie vészesen közel áll ahhoz, hogy a nyelvével kanalazzon ki egy szem cseresznyét egy csinos kis barna ajkai közül.

- Megállj! – rikoltotta éles hangon, és azonnal a férfire vetette magát. – Te meg mit művelsz, te anyaszomorító nőcsábász, mi? – csapta tarkón a fejét mérgesen kapkodó varázslót.

- Fogalmam sincs – vakarta meg az a fülét, miután zavartan körbenézett. – Valamiért erős késztetést éreztem... – hagyta félbe tanácstalanul a mondatot.

- Na persze! – zsörtölődött Hermione, majd karon ragadta Charlie-t, és kivonszolta a kórteremből. – Ne aggódjon, Mavis! Ígérem, minden rendben lesz! – kiáltott vissza távozóban a válla fölött az idős boszorkánynak.

- Granger, feltűnt már, hogy egyetlen gyógyítóval sem találkoztunk eddig – próbálta a vöröshajú varázsló elterelni a figyelmet korábbi szabados viselkedéséről, miközben folytatták útjukat.

- Ja – vakkantott vissza a lány, jelezve, hogy ez az olcsó taktika nála bizony nem vált be, bár titkon be kellett vallania, hogy Charlie megfigyelése helyesnek bizonyult.

A laborhoz érve, a zárt ajtón keresztül kiszűrődő hangzavar szörnyű gyanút keltett Hermionében. A helyiségbe benyitva gyanúja azonnal beigazolódott, egyúttal pedig a hiányzó kórházi alkalmazottak rejtélyére is fény derült.

- Hogy azt a bánatosan csilingelő kakukkos óráját! – hüledezett Charlie Weasley, miután tekintetét végig járatta a színes sokaságon. – Hát ez meg mi a kórság?

- Jó kérdés, Weasley. Igazán jó kérdés – hümmögött Hermione, akinek hirtelen még a szava is elállt.

A kórház összes gyógyítója, gyógyítóinasa valamint ápolója a helyiségben tülekedett, és a tumultustól eleinte nem is lehetett látni, hogy min ügyködnek. Csak a boldog sikongatásokat, tapsikolást és kacagást hallották, tekintve hogy a legtöbben nekik háttal álltak. Végül Charlie megemberelte magát, s ahogy az egy izmos és jóképű varázslótól elvárható, kezébe vette az irányítást. A lányt maga mögé tolva, óvatosan közelítette meg a csoportosulást.

- Áh. – jelentette ki bólogatva, miután az egyik gyógító válla felett sikerült felmérnie a terepet. – Hát ez egészen új értelmet ad a köpkövezésnek.

- Micsoda? – rángatta félre Hermione, mert ő maga is látni szerette volna, hogy mi folyik ott. – Uuuh! Áhhhh! Ez gusztustalan és felháborítóan förtelmes! – rázkódott meg az undortól, miután meglátta a helyiség padlóját elöntő nyáltengerben úszkáló köpköveket. – Köpkő köpő verseny?

- Valóban! – fordult hozzájuk ijesztő vigyorral egy gyógyító, akit Hermione, ezen incidensig, érdemes kollégájaként tartott számon. – Látom te is fellelkesültél! Ugye milyen nagyszerű gondolat? Magamtól soha nem jutott volna eszembe, pedig annyira nyilvánvaló, nem? KÖPkő? Köpő verseny? Egyszerűen zseniális! – lelkendezett az egyébként három diplomával rendelkező kolléga, majd elmélyülten túrni kezdte az orrát.

- Valóban zseniális – jegyezte meg a lány gúnyosan, ámbár enyhén zöld pírral az arcán. Jelenlegi kutatások alapján ugyanis a szarkazmus sajnálatos módon nem gyógyítja a hányingert vagy egyéb betegségeket.

Charlie, látva a közelgő katasztrófát, szerencsére gyorsan elrángatta onnan, mielőtt még bármit is kiüríthetett volna a gyomrából a nem tradicionális módon. Megkerülve a köpkövező társulatot, néhány lépéssel beljebb óvakodtak a helyiségben, csak hogy megbizonyosodhassanak róla, hogy valóban mindenki megőrült. Merészségük meghozta a gyümölcsét, miután két tárolószekrény közé szorulva felfedezték Brecknockot, aki öt kollégájával szemben, verejtékezve igyekezte fenntartani egyre gyengülő pajzsbűbáját.

- Brock! Brock! – próbálta Hermione felhívni magára a gyógyítóinas figyelmét, aki azonban csak hosszas szólongatás után reagált.

- Granger főgyógyító! Hála Merlinnek! Kérem, segítsen, ezek itt mind megőrültek! – könyörgött neki a fiatal varázsló, szinte sírva.

- Hát pálcánk az nincs – nézett össze a lány vörös hajú sorstársával, akit ez az apró tény láthatólag nem zavart, hiszen az időt nem vesztegetve máris megragadott a nyakánál fogva két fenyegetően vicsorgó gyógyítót, és időt sem hagyva nekik, összekoccintotta a kettejük fejét, hogy azok egyből ájultan rogytak a padlóra.

- Látom, Weasley, hogy nem veted meg a nyers erőszakot – jegyezte meg a lány lihegve, miközben könyökével alaposan orrba csapta magát az ispotály igazgatónőjét, Iris Chaunceyt, aki vinnyogva hátrált meg, hogy vérző szaglószervét babusgathassa.

Charlie válaszként mindössze megrántotta a vállát, majd pihenni küldte Brecknock másik két támadóját is, mire a gyógyítóinas megkönnyebbülten rogyott a padlóra.

- Gyerünk, Brock, nem érünk rá henyélni! – rángatta fel Hermione azonnal, akinek csak most tűnt fel, hogy a csetepaté zaja odavonzotta az eddig viszonylag békésen köpkövező társaságot.

- Mindenki szépen ott marad, ahol van! – vette elő ekkor Charlie legjobb sárkányszelídítő modorát, mire a lány engedelmesen megdermedt a hipnotikusan mély férfihang hatására. – Te nem! – sziszegte neki oda a férfi, majd karjánál fogva elkezdte az ajtó felé rángatni.

Így hármasban, hátukat egymásnak vetve, szép lassan araszoltak a kijárat felé, míg mintegy harminc kórházi alkalmazott megbűvölt tekintete követte őket. Amint a trió elérte a biztonságot jelentő ajtót, a tömeg egyből felzúdult, de szerencsére végtagveszteség nélkül kijutottak a laborból, de jól hallották a csapódó ajtóról visszapattanók fájdalmas nyüszítését. Brecknock nem sokat tétovázott, és azonnal lezárta az ajtót, legalább három különböző varázsigével, csak hogy biztosra menjen. Ezt követően sokkos állapotban, remegve ült le a földre. Mivel a folyosón néhány ártatlanul kerengő páciensen kívül jelenleg nem tartózkodott más, így Hermione és Charlie úgy ítélte meg, hogy néhány percnyi pihenő nem okozhat problémát, így maguk is letelepedtek a hatalmas traumát elszenvedett gyógyítóinas mellé. Miután Brecknock visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, kerestek egy üres vizsgálót, ahol biztonságosan elrejtőzhettek egy időre.

- Még sosem találkoztam ragályos elmebajjal – dörmögött Hermione az orra alatt, és elcsigázottan a falnak dőlt.

- A minta, amit analízisre küldött fel – lehelte Brock. – Azzal kezdődött az egész. Az egyik laborasszisztens véletlenül magára loccsantotta, egy kis idő múltán pedig, a kelésektől eltekintve, ugyanazokat a tüneteket kezdte produkálni, mint Mr Weasley.

- És hogy terjedt el, főleg ilyen gyorsan? Az nem lehet, hogy mindenki érintkezésbe lépett a kotyvalékkal, márpedig amennyire én látom, hármunkon kívül mindenki teljesen megőrült – faggatta tovább Hermione türelmetlenül Brecknockot.

- Nem is – emelte fel a gyógyítóinas a fejét, és kétségbeesett pillantást vetett felettesére. – Nyál útján terjed. Általában amint megkapja valaki, azonnal késztetést érez, hogy továbbadja. Azért mondom, hogy általában, mert mindenkire máshogy hat a kór. A tünetek között szerepel vizionálás, félrebeszélés, hallucináció, a végső stádium pedig úgy tűnik, hogy az alvajárás – mutatott Brecknock az üvegajtón át egy páciensre, aki felemelt karjait maga előtt tartva, csukott szemmel sétált a folyosón.

- George Weasley – hallatott a lány egy dühödt sóhajt -, csak kerülj a kezem közé! Esküszöm, úgy felképellek, de úgy, hogy... hogy nagyon fog fájni! – fogadkozott mogorván.

- Állj be sorba, szivi! – vetette oda Charlie Weasley. – Habár ha elkapom a grabancát, nem sok marad neked. Lehet, hogy most az egyszer úriember leszek, és átadom az elsőbbséget.

- Rendkívül nagyvonalú – jegyezte meg a lány epésen, majd feltápászkodott a földről. – Na és most mihez kezdünk? Pálcája csak Brocknak van, az épületet nem hagyhatjuk el, és fogalmam sincs hogyan állítsam meg a fertőzést...oh. Ó! – szakította félbe váratlanul saját magát, és kétségbeesve nézett két társára.

- Mi az, hogy, "Ó", Granger? Egyáltalán nem tetszik nekem ez az "Ó" – követelt Charlie választ a lány rémült arckifejezése láttán.

- Ha a fertőzés nyállal terjed, akkor mi ketten is megfertőződtünk. Drága Merlin, össze fog zsugorodni az agyam, és vissza fogják venni a diplomáimat! Mind az ötöt. Mihez fogok kezdeni? – sápítozott, mire Charlie hirtelen egészen a sárkánybőr csizmájáig lesápadt.

- El is felejtettem, hogy George arcon nyalt mindkettőnket. – E kijelentésre a gyógyítóinas pálcáját megemelve lassan elhátrált a párostól, s tekintetével már az egérutat kereste.

- Maradjon ott, ahol van, Brock – állította meg Hermione éles hangja, aki töprengve ráncolta össze a szemöldökét. – Ez már legalább két órával ezelőtt történt. Lát rajtam az őrületre utaló jeleket?

- Hm – felelte az inas az állát vakargatva. – Nem, nem többet, mint máskor – tette hozzá elgondolkodva. - Ennyi idő után már mindenféleképpen jelentkeznie kellett volna a tüneteknek. Érdekes, nagyon érdekes – hümmögte.

- Távol álljon tőlem, hogy félbeszakítsam e komoly szakmai értekezést – köszörülte meg a torkát Charlie -, de a korábbi folyosói incidens teljesen normálisnak számít nálad? Vagy a sült babos eset...? – emelte meg a szemöldökét kérdően.

- N-nem, nem hiszem – felelte zavartan a lány.

- Nos hát, korábban én is... khm... tettem néhány dolgot, ami normális esetben nem jellemző rám, és ne felejtsük el, hogy George egyikünket sem kímélte meg a szájnedveitől. – fintorgott a férfi.

- Azt állítja, Mr. Weasley, hogy mindketten őrültek? – kérdezte Brecknock gyanakodva, s a biztonság kedvéért ismét védekező testtartásba helyezkedett.

- Nem, nem állítanám! Ami azt illeti, szerintem teljesen jól vagyok.

- No persze, minden őrült ez állítja – horkantott fel Hermione.

- Granger főgyógyító – szólította meg a gyógyítóinas a lányt óvatosan -, remélem, nem sértem meg, de azt hiszem, hogy jelen körülmények között talán jobb, ha mindkettejüket megvizsgálom.

- Állok elébe, Brock! Csak essünk túl rajta! – emelte fel Hermione a karjait a megadás jeleként.

Miután szabadkezet adtak neki, Brecknock a létező összes diagnosztikai bűbájt kipróbálta kettejükön, de kivétel nélkül mind egészségesnek mutatta őket.

- Tehát, egészen bizonyos, hogy megfertőződtek, mivel közvetlenül érintkezésbe léptek a vírusgazda nyálával, most azonban mégis egészségesnek tűnnek – vonta le a következtetést a gyógyítóinas.

- Igen, igen, de nem is olyan régen még voltak tünetek, amelyek arra mutattak, hogy fertőzöttek vagyunk – felelt a lány töprengve.

- Fogyasztottak valamit azóta, esetleg történt valami különös, a megszokottól eltérő? – érdeklődött Brecknock.

- Ömmm...nem, nem hinném...vagyis megcsókoltuk egymást. – Hermione mérhetetlen zavarba jött, ha visszagondolt saját, korábbi viselkedésére.

- Helyesbítek – okoskodott Charlie -, te csókoltál meg engem.

- Remélm, nem panaszkodni akarsz, sárkányhajcsár – pufogott a lány sértődötten -, így legalább életedben egyszer egy intelligens nő is megcsókolt.

- Igazán kíváncsi lennék, hogy honnan ismered ilyen mélyrehatóan a szerelmi életemet, Granger? – vágta csípőre harciasan a kezét Charlie Weasley, amivel ijesztő módon Mollyra emlékeztette Hermionét.

- Kérem, kérem! – próbálta a gyógyítóinas elejét venni egy kialakulófélben lévő parázs vitának. – Koncentráljunk az előttünk álló problémára, ha lehetséges!

- Rendben, rendben! – vett mély lélegzetet Hermione. – Elképzelhetőnek tartom... nos, egész szokatlanul hangozhat, de talán mégis... – Egy ideig a gondolataiba mélyedve, az orra alatt motyogva járkált fel s alá, szinte meg is feledkezve a két férfi jelenlétéről. – Igen, ez kell hogy legyen! Csak erre tudok gondolni! – kiáltott fel végül lelkesen. – Ide hallgasson, Brock! Amennyiben George valóban megfertőzött mindkettőnket, és a szájnedv cserével hatástalanítottuk a kórt, akkor annak csak is egy oka lehet – nézett a gyógyítóinasra sokat sejtetően, mire az kérdően felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- A nyál, maga a nyál! – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül a lány. – Hát nem érti? A nyál önmagában képes bizonyos kórokozók elpusztítására, nem csak az emésztést segíti elő, hanem egyfajta védelmi rendszer is.

- Már értem! – csapott a homlokára Brecknock, akinek végre leesett az a bizonyos tantusz.

A két szakmabéli összeszűkült szemmel, lázasan töprengve méregette egymást, arra viszont egyik sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy az értetlenül hol egyikre, hol másikra pislogó Charlie Weasley-t felvilágosítsa.

- Khm-hm – próbálta meg a fent említett varázsló felhívni magára a figyelmet. – Sajnálom, hogy megzavartam a nagyságos és főméltóságos Miss Grangert, de igazán nagyra becsülném, ha hajlandóságot mutatna e szerény, ám kiműveletlen sárkányhajcsárt is beavatni a nagy titokba – vetette oda csipkelődve.

- Áh, ugyan, Weasley! Igazán szükségtelen a faragatlanságod miatt szégyenkezned – intézte el Hermione nagyvonalúan egy könnyed legyintéssel. – Igazán megértem, hogy legeltetés közben nincs idő könyvek tanulmányozására – mosolygott bájosan a férfire.

Mint azt bizonyára mindannyian tudjuk, Charlie Weasley talán a legbéketűrőbb varázsló volt egész Angliában, sőt még talán a kontinensen is. Ezen állításra mi sem lehetne meggyőzőbb bizonyíték, mint az a közszájon forgó történet, amit Muriel nénikéje élvezettel mesélt fűnek-fának, amikor csak alkalom adódott rá. Történt ugyanis, hogy Charlie mindössze tizenöt évesen összeszedte minden bátorságát, és randevúra invitálta élete első szívszerelmét. A Weasley-k sajnos már akkoriban sem tartoztak a jómódú varázslócsaládok közé, így csak egy szál virágot tudott vinni a leányzónak, aki emiatt kissé csalódottnak tűnt. Mivel az utolsó pillanatban derült ki, hogy a cipőfűzője valahogy elkavarodott, így édesanyja hamarjában konyhai spárgával és Ginny rózsaszín hajszalagjával pótolta azt, amit mikor a kis hölgy észrevett, kigúnyolta miatta az érzékeny lelkű fiút. A habot a tortára azonban az tette fel, hogy a már akkor is gonosz humorral megáldott ikrek elrejtőztek a szerelmetes párocska közelében, s egy óvatlan pillanatban cserebogarakat szórtak a lány hosszú, szőke hajfonatára, mire az ijedtében sikítozni kezdett és dühösen pofon csapta Charlie-t. Miután a fiú hazatért a katasztrofálisra sikeredett randevúról, csodák csodájára, csak kedélyesen mosolygott.

Hát ennyire volt béketűrő Charlie Weasley. Itt állva azonban, háta mögött a nap bizarrabbnál bizarrabb eseményeivel, előtte pedig az éretlenül pimasz fruskával, olyan hirtelen tűnt el a maradék jó kedélye is, hogy még pislantani sem maradt ideje. Legszívesebben megragadta volna a mélynövésű, ámde annál nagyobb egóval rendelkező nőszemélyt, és addig rázta volna, míg a legutolsó, apró kis szemtelenséget is ki nem rázza belőle, hogy az okoskodó megjegyzéseket már ne is említsük. Ez az érzés olyannyira ismeretlen volt számára, hogy teljesen megrettentette.

- Kutyaharapást szőrivel – magyarázta Hermione a korábbinál jóval visszafogottabban, a férfi arcán átsuhanó felhők ugyanis nem kerülték el a figyelmét.

- Kutyaharapást szőrivel – ismételte Charlie lassan, megfontoltan, miközben igyekezett önuralmat erőltetni magára. – Ugye nem arra gondolsz, amire gondolok, hogy gondolsz? – kérdezte rémülten, mikor végre felfogta a szavak értelmét.

- Attól tartok, hogy kénytelenek leszünk letesztelni az elméletet – bólintott a lány komoran. – A nyállal terjed a kórokozó, ugyanakkor abban van az anyatermészet nyújtotta ellenszer is, ami legyengíti azt. Elméletem szerint, ha most szájon csókolnék egy fertőzöttet, azzal ellenanyagot juttatnék a szervezetébe, mint egy... mint egy... – akadt el hirtelen, mivel nem tudta, mihez hasonlíthatni a módszert, hogy egy varázsló számára is érthető legyen.

- Mint egy védőoltás? – ajánlotta fel készségesen Charlie. – Igen, tudom, hogy mi az a védőoltás – felelte a lány meglepett ábrázata láttán.

- Örömömre szolgál, hogy ezt letisztáztuk – szólalt meg a gyógyítóinas, aki időközben az ajtót résnyire nyitva próbálta felmérni a folyosói helyzetet. – Ugyanis, ha emlékeim nem csalnak, a kórházban jelenleg több, mint százötven beteg tartózkodik. Hozzáadva a személyzet létszámát, szerény számításaim szerint el fog tartani egy ideig, míg Önök ketten végigcsókolják nekünk a kifelé vezető utat.

- Mi az, hogy ketten? – kiáltotta erre kórusban két főhősünk. – Ó, hát persze! – csapott is szinte azonnal a homlokára Hermione. – Brock egyáltalán nem fertőződött meg, ő így csak elkapná a kórt.

- Pontosan! – vágta rá a gyógyítóinas. – Ezen felül szükségünk lesz erősítésre, mivel egymagam képtelen lennék távol tartani a gyógyultakat a fertőzöttektől, és úgy képzelem, hogy Önöktől aligha várhatok segítséget e téren, mivel mások arcának a nyalogatásával lesznek elfoglalva – jegyezte meg kedélyesen, mire a másik kettő alig észrevehetően megrázkódott az undortól.

Így történt végül, hogy rövid tanakodás után mindhárman a konyha felé vették útjukat. Abban végül is egyetértettek, hogy az ott dolgozó házimanókat kell felkérniük nemes céljuk támogatására. A folyosón eközben érzékelhetően szaporodott az alvajárók száma, ami egyrészt megkönnyítette, másrészt megnehezítette a közlekedést. Az alvajáró betegek ugyanis, az eszelősekkel ellentétben, már senkit nem akartak megtámadni, és csak csendesen kerengtek, mint ökörnyál a levegőben. Emiatt azonban kikerülni is nehezebb volt őket, mivel lehetetlenség volt kiszámítani a keringési pályájukat.

Az ispotály konyhája, valamint a személyzet számára fenntartott kantin az alagsorban helyezkedettel, ahová egy eldugott és szűk lépcsősor vezetett le. A még relatív normálisnak mondható, háromtagú brigád egyesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat lefelé, attól tartva, hogy bármely pillanatban rájuk ronthat valaki. Az aggodalom azonban szükségtelen volt, mivel egy teremtett lélek sem járt arrafelé.

- Padam-padam-padam – szüremlett ki a félig nyitott ajtón át a félhomályban úszó folyosóra.

Hermione, aki a felszabadító hadsereget vezette bátran, hirtelen megtorpant, mire a sereg maradék két tagja menthetetlenül feltorlódott mögötte.

- Ó, nem! – jajdult fel Brecknock fájdalmas hangon. – Hát ide is elért az őrület árja! – kezdte el törölgetni izzadt homlokát egy keményített, fehér zsebkendővel.

- Nem is sejtettem, hogy költői vénával is rendelkezik – jegyezte meg a lány szárazon, majd társait a bajban csendre intve, lábujjhegyen az ajtóhoz lopakodott.

A látvány egyenesen a földhöz szögezte, és fagyott mozdulatlanságra késztette, ami rögtön arra ösztökélte társait, hogy szorosan a hátára tapadva, a válla felett kukucskáljanak be a helyiségbe.

A konyhai munkaasztalokata manók a fal mellé száműzték, s a helyiséget most egy hatalmas, bársonyosan fekete versenyzongora töltötte ki.

- ...lépted nyomában halk koppanás – búgta tovább a hang, ami talán nem is olyan meglepő módon, egyenesen a zongora tetejéről jött.

Miután Hermione jobban szemügyre vette az ott érzékien fetrengő alakot, nem tudta visszafojtani a torkán feltörő sikolyt. Az idős boszorkány ugyanis, akinek deresedő haja hosszú hullámokban omlott a hátára, combközépig felhasított fekete talárja alól pedig két, jobb napokatismegélt neccharisnyába bújtatott, ráncos virgács lógott ki, nem volt más, mint Minerva McGalagony.

Bóka, a házimanó, aki eddig átszellemülten csépelte a billentyűzetet, most megszakította a játékot, és rosszalló pillantással fordult az előadást megzavaró betolakodók felé.

- Mégis mi folyik itt, Bóka? – kérdezte Hermione fenyegető hangon, és ügyet sem vetve a morgolódó manókra, akik eddig a zongora köré gyűlve élvezték a mélabús sanzont, kíséretével együtt benyomult a konyhába.

- Hát az öreg nagysága megkövetelte a zongorát – vakarta meg az orrát Bóka. – Mit tehettünk volna? – futtatta végig ujjait még utoljára a billentyűkön.

- Jelenthettétek volna nekem – prüszkölt a lány dühösen – Ez... ez egyszerűen beteg!

- Na ja, nekünk mondja a kisasszony! – felelte a manó kedélyesen. – Azt látta volna, mikor az asszonyság kánkánt járt az asztal tetején, aztán nyakáig dobálta a virgácsait, hogy majd megvakultunk belé.

- Eh! – legyintett a lány bosszúsan, de azért egy pillanatra megrettent a mentális képtől.

Minerva - aki miután előadását rútul félbeszakították, csak üveges tekintettel meredt maga elé -, most csendesen sírdogálni kezdett, majd ugyanolyan hirtelenséggel lecsukódott a szeme, s látszólag mély álomba szenderült. Ám csak egy pillanatig tartott, hogy a zongora tetejéről lecsúszva, egy jó holdkóros módjára, feltartott karokkal kerengeni kezdjen, s ha éppen beleütközött valamibe, hát akkor jól nevelten irányt váltott.

- Ez már a vég – törölgette Brecknock ismét izzadt homlokát. – Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, Mr. Weasley, hogy bevesse a védőoltást – követte tekintetével a vöröshajú varázslót, aki elgyengült térdekkel rogyott le egy háromlábú székre.

- A gyakorlatban valahogy másként fest a dolog, mint elméletben – nyögte ki elzöldülve.

- Vagy ez, Weasley – közölte síri hangon Hermione -, vagy halálunkig kerenghetünk ebben az épületben. A csontjaink az idők végezetéig fognak itt rohadni, hogy az utókor perverz örömére könyveket tölthessenek meg a tanmesékkel arról, hogy miként esett kétszáz varázsló és boszorkány áldozatul a Weasley Tömegmészárló Kórnak – kántálta perverz élvezettel. - A családod pedig örök kárhozatnak fog örvendeni – toldotta meg vészjóslóan.

- Ha már ilyen szépen kérsz – állt fel Charlie vonakodva, mire Hermione egyenesen az éppen arra kerengő Minerva karjaiba taszította.

A férfi mély levegőt vett, majd mindenre elszántan szájon csókolta a Roxfort tiszteletre méltó igazgatónőjét, de jó alaposan, mire az abban a pillanatban ájultan rogyott össze. A vöröshajú varázsló ijedten ugrott félre, Brecknock azonban szerencsére megőrizte lélekjelenlétét, és a matrónát egy asztalra emelve, diagnosztizáló bűbájok tucatját szórta rá.

- Úgy tűnik, tiszta – állapította meg végül megkönnyebbülve.

- Akkor miért nem tér magához? – pánikolt Charlie, aki ruhája ujjával próbálta meg fertőtleníteni a száját.

- A kór valószínűleg megviselte a szervezetét, és kimerült – magyarázta Hermione, miután az egyik manót utasította, hogy a személyzeti szobában helyezze kényelembe egykori mentorát. – Mellesleg felesleges ledugnod a nyelved minden fertőzött torkán, bőven elég, ha arcon csókolod őket – fordult Charlie felé egy kárörvendő mosollyal.

- És ezt csak most mondod? – prüszkölt a férfi, és a konyhai mosogatóhoz lépve azonnali szájöblögetésbe fogott, melyhez segítségül hívta a mosószappant is.

- Elfelejtettem volna? – kérdezte Hermione tettetett csodálkozással.

A helyzetet ismét Brecknock mentette meg, aki mint az egyetlen pálcatulajdonos, ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy Charlie-t is megvizsgálja, elterelve ily módon a civódók figyelmét. Mivel mindent rendben talált, így ő és Hermione is igazolva látta a kórság gyógyítására vonatkozó elméletüket, és a kis hármas elégedetten tervezgetésbe kezdhetett.

- Vissza kell szereznünk a varázspálcáinkat! – javasolta Hermione, aki szinte impotensnek érezte magát, mióta elvesztette azt.

- Kapjuk el George grabancát! – lelkesedett Charlie.

- Ha jól sejtem, a kettő egy és ugyanaz lesz – jegyezte meg a gyógyítóinas.

- Igaz, igaz – helyeselt erre a lány. – Akkor kapjuk el, vegyük el tőle a pálcáinkat ÉS a Magifixet, azután úgy megcsapom, hogy egy hétig egy irányba fog repülni – dörzsölgette a kezét izgatottan, mire a két férfi felvont szemöldökkel bámult rá. – Vagy csak meggyógyítom – motyogta zavartan, és megvonta a vállát.

- Úgy vélem, az lesz a legjobb, ha külön válunk – javasolta Brecknock. – Mivel jelenleg csak nekem van pálcám, a legjobb lesz, ha Mr. Weasley-vel kettesben George keresésére indulunk, míg Ön megegyezhet a manókkal, és előkészítheti, amire szükségünk lesz.

- Rendben, Brock – bólogatott Hermione helyeslően. – Csak igyekezzenek, ha kérhetem. Ha fülön csípték azt a himpellért, azonnal térjenek ide vissza.

Távozóban a két varázsló kölcsönkért egy szem borsót a konyhai manóktól, akik természetesen szívesen a rendelkezésükre bocsátottak egyet, azzal a megjegyzéssel, hogy nem kell visszahozniuk, akár egész nyugodtan meg is tarthatják, ami valóban nagyvonalú gesztusnak minősült.

- Nos, kedves házimanók – szólt Hermione fennhangon, miután a férfiak elindultak vadász körútjukra. – Szituáció forog fenn – járatta körbe a tekintetét sokat sejtetően.

- Milyen természetű a gyógyítói probléma? – érdeklődött erre Bóka professzionális komolysággal, majd pödörített egyet a bajszocskáján.

Hermione erre rögvest felvázolta a helyzetet, illetve a tervezett megoldást, és hogy miféle segítséget vár a konyhai dolgozóktól. Jelen lévő manók azonban nem kezdtek el izgatottan lelkendezni és éljenezni, mint ahogyan az a manók e nemes házi fajától elvárható lenne, hanem előbb csak halkan, majd egyre hangosabban zúgolódni kezdtek.

- De nem úgy van az, méltóságos főgyógyító! – cincogta valamelyik. – Nekünk az ilyen látens pszichopata hajlamokkal rendelkezők hajkurászása nincsen benne a szerződésünkben ám! Még a babkonzervekkel sem végeztünk, s immáron mindjárt beköszönt a vacsoraidő.

Hermione szívesen rámutatott volna, hogy a világon senki nem lesz, aki hozzápiszkáljon a gusztustalan konzervbabhoz, ha nem lesznek hajlandóak segíteni, de pontosan tudta, hogy Manóföldén nem ez a dolgok menete. Azt viszont legalább a saját bőrén érezhette, hogy hová vezet a varázslények túlzott liberalizálása.

- Rendben, rendben! – tette fel a kezét a megadás jelenként, felvállalva az elkerülhetetlent. – Kivel tárgyalok?

- Hát velem, Granger főgyógyító – lépett elő a sorból egy koros, hajlott hátú házimanó, akinek sárgás-szürkés szakálla a térdét verte, s öltözék gyanánt egy kék-fehér kockás abroszt viselt, amit tógaként csavart a teste köré. – A nevem Melandrosz Koszmosz. Én vagyok a Házimanók Szakszervezete helyi képviseletének főtitkára.

Főhősnőnk minden teketóriázás nélkül belecsapott a húrokba, és két karton lejárt szavatosságú halkonzervvel, egy műanyag babacsörgővel, valamint három tekercs kamillás toalett papírral később elégedetten üthette nyélbe az üzletet. A manók azonnal serény sürgölődésbe fogtak, hogy előkészítsék a terepet, míg hősnőnk egy csésze teával a kezében lerogyott a még mindig háromlábú székre.

Mindeközben Brecknock, Charlie és a borsó szapora léptekkel rótta a kórház folyosóit, hogy behatárolja a kiszemelt alany tartózkodási helyét. Szerencséjükre alig tizenöt percnyi keresgélés után rá is találtak a mentális betegek negyedik emeleti társalgójában, ahol éppen varázslósakkot játszott a rezidens Gilderoy Lockharttal. A két őrült, akiket kisebbségi jogok, a rasszizmus vádjának elkerülése végett, és egyéb politikai okokból a továbbiakban csak bolondnak fogunk hívni, teljesen elmélyült egymás sakkbábuinak mészárlásában, így szerencsére nem is tűnt fel nekik a hirtelen megjelenő veszélyforrás.

Charlie a kommandósokat megszégyenítően professzionális kézmozdulatokkal arra utasította a gyógyítóinast, hogy rejtőzzön el az árnyékban, míg ő maga lassú léptekkel, óvatosan a sakkasztal felé közelített.

- Georgie, öcskös, már mindenütt kerestelek! – szólította meg halk hangon a testvérét, mire az ijedten kapta fel a fejét.

- Nem! – sikította. – Nem megyek vissza! Locki-Licki, kérlek, segíts! – könyörgött a hiú bolondnak, aki nem éppen bátorságáról volt híres, most viszont csodák csodájára egyből felpattant, és egy sakkbábut védekezően maga elé tartva hadonászni kezdett.

- Georgie, Georgie! – dorgálta Charlie született bolond testvérét, miközben egyik szemét a hiú bolondon tartotta. – Nem akarlak visszavinni, ígérem – bizonygatta hazug módon, majd a kezében tartott borsószemet óvatosan az öccse felé nyújtotta. – Nézd, megtaláltam Warwickot. Begurult az ágy alá a kis haszontalan.

- Warwick! – meredt rá üveges tekintettel George, majd legalább ugyanolyan lassan és óvatosan elvette a borsószemet, és ügyetlenül a mellkasához szorította. Azonban miután jobban szemügyre vette, felháborodottan toporzékolni kezdett. – Ez nem az én Warwickom. Becsaptál! Warwick sokkal érettebb volt, és teltebb. Ez a borsó itt túl zsenge, ez nem az én borsóm!

- Dehogyis nem! Nézd meg jobban! – körözött Charlie az öccse körül, hogy eltávolítsa a másik bolondtól. – Csak befizettem egy fiatalító kúrára, hogy megszépüljön. Így tovább lehet veled. Hát nem örülsz? – kérdezte megbántódva, mire George bűntudatosan lehorgasztotta a fejét.

Charlie ebben a pillanatban jelt adott Brecknocknak, aki rejtekéből előugorva, pálcájából egy hálót lőtt George-ra, minek következtében az összegabalyodott végtagokkal landolt a földön. Lockhartot a történtek olyannyira felizgatták, hogy megvadulva Charlie-ra vetette magát, aki azonban egy jól irányzott ökölcsapással egyből leterítette őt. Miután George-ot megmotozták, előkerült a két eltulajdonított varázspálca, egy ezüst kiskanál, három elefántcsont gomb, valamint a rózsaszín Magifix, amit Charlie azonnal hasznosított, úgy, hogy jó alaposan körbetekerte vele öccsét.

Ezek után már minden úgy ment, mint a karikacsapás. A most már készséges házimanók a kórház minden pontjáról összeterelték a fertőzötteket, majd rájuk zárták az ajtót. Ezek után előkészítették az elérhető kórtermeket a gyógyultak fogadására, végül pedig egy ötliteres kancsóban mentolos szájfertőtlenítő folyadékot készítettek hőseink számára, akik megadva magukat a sorsnak, engedelmesen várakoztak a zárt ajtóknál. A lány megtöltött két öblös poharat a hűtővíz kinézetű folyadékkal, majd az egyiket a sárkányszelídítő felé nyújtotta.

- Fenékig! – emelte meg a saját poharát, és jól meghúzta annak tartalmát.

A manók ezek után egyesével engedték ki az őrjöngőket, hümmögőket, alvajárókat és cigánykereket hányókat, akiket nemtől függően hol Charlie, hol pedig Hermione csókolt arcon. A nemek szerinti elkülönítésre valójában csak azért volt szükség, hogy Anglia két jelenlegi hőse ne érezze magát feszélyezve.

A betegeket ezt követően egy gyors diagnózis után a házimanók elhelyezték valamelyik kórteremben, s így közös erővel röpke három óra alatt sikerült felszámolni a fertőzést. Charlie még utoljáraellenőrizte öccse állapotát, akit a többi páciens között helyeztek el, majd kisétált a kórteremből, és kimerülten rogyott le a fal tövében ücsörgő hősnőnk mellé.

- Áh, azt hiszem kisebesedett a szám! – nyögte a lány, fájó ajkait tapogatva, mire a férfi egy kimerült sóhajt hallatott.

- Charlie, Charlie! – hallatszott a kórterem zárt ajtaja mögül a panaszos nyüszítés. – Megtanultam a leckét, esküszöm! Most már igazán elengedhetsz!

- Mit csináltál vele? – nevetett fel a lány.

- Óh, hát csak megkínáltam a saját orvosságával – vonta meg a vöröshajú varázsló a vállát, és elégedetten gondolt öccsére, aki jelenleg egy hálóba burkolva, rózsaszín ragaccsal szorosan a kórházi ágyhoz kötözve várta a sorsát, amire, ha neki volt beleszólás, még nagyon sokáig kellett várnia.

Egy ideig mindketten csak ültek, szótlanul maguk elé meredve, és élvezték a nyugalmat. A házimanók mostanra minden beteget elhelyeztek, Brecknock visszavonult a személyzeti pihenőbe, a manók pedig a konyhába konzerveket nyitogatni.

- Nem tudom meglátogatni édesanyámat – közölte a lány váratlanul, korábbi beszélgetésükre utalva, csak hogy megtörje a hirtelen beállt csendet. – Sose találtam meg a szüleimet.

- Nem vagyok nagy nőfaló, csak egy mugli román lánnyal jártam, aki aztán elhagyott egy másik mugli... lányért. Meg aztán volt néhány kaland itt-ott – felelte Charlie közömbös hangon.

- Miért csókoltál meg? – kérdezte Hermione csendesen.

- Csak muszáj volt.

- És miért tűntél el? – lehelte most már alig hallhatóan.

- Mert csak tizennyolc voltál, és egy világ választott el tőled - felelte a férfi lehunyt szemmel.

- És mi változott? – kérdezte a lány rövid töprengés után, mire Charlie alig láthatóan elmosolyodott.

- Már huszonöt vagy, engem pedig épp most neveztek ki a Walesi Nemzeti Sárkányrezervátum szakmai igazgatójává. Azt hiszem, egy időre George-nál ütök tanyát, végtére is valakinek rajta kell tartania a szemét. Te, Granger – fordult most Charlie a lány felé – volna kedved meginni velem valamit, ha kijutunk innen?

- Hogy aztán édesanyád rögtön elkezdje tervezni az esküvőt? – csipkelődött Hermione.

- Sajnálnád tőle ezt a kis örömet? Aztán meg lehetne egy fél tucat bozontos, barna és vörös hajú gyerekünk – vetette fel a férfi.

- Még mit nem, legfeljebb kettő, ebből nem engedek! Nem vagyok tenyészkanca – méltatlankodott a lány, miközben kitartóan próbálta homlokából kisöpörni az izzadságtól odatapadt hajat.

- Kettő az épp elég – jött a békés beleegyezés.

- Nem bánom, Weasley – sóhajtott fel Hermione megadóan -, de figyelmeztetlek, hogy az első randevún nem csókolózom...

És kedves Olvasóm, így végződött Hermione Granger nagy, sorsfordító napja, mely meghatározta élete hátralévő részét. A Sors istennőjének köszönhetően estéi innentől kezdve a magányos borozgatás helyett szerelemmel, Walesi Zöldsárkány bébik pátyolgatásával, s végül a saját gyermekei kacajával teltek meg.

Történetünk tanulsága, hogy a Sors folyton itt ólálkodik körülöttünk, hogy egy óvatlan pillanatban összekuszáljon mindent, és a feje tetejére állítsa életünket. S habár kivédeni aligha tudjuk, az bizonyosan nem árthat meg, ha időnként egy-egy pillantást vetünk a hátunk mögé. Én mindenesetre így fogok tenni.

_Szerzői megjegyzés: A Harry Potter világ természetesen nem az én tulajdonomat képezi. A karaktereket csak kölcsönvettem, anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából. _


End file.
